Cyber Lovers
by naomijkb
Summary: Stephanie is the tutor of michael jackson's children.She is lonely without love but when she meets a guy on the internet will she be able to be in love again?I suck at summaries read inside for more


_The year is 2007, 45 days to be exact since the new year.(I'm not good at math soo go along lol) Every since I was 18, my new years resolution was to find a boyfriend. Well that's been 22 years ago and I'm 40 now. It's sad that I've been so lonely for so long. Now that I think about it, maybe I'm not girlfriend or even wife material. Nothing works for me, I've tried dating hot lines,tv shows, and even went to random people's weddings to find someone. Most of my friends are married or have boyfriends and sometimes I envy them. I just feel that there isn't any hope for me and I'm going to die an old lonely wrinkly woman. If you're wondering by now who I am, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Stephanie Taylor. I work as a teacher for thee famous Michael Jackson, Yeah I know right, thee Michael Jackson. I tutor his three adorable children, Prince,Paris,and Blanket. Those three keep me going. I see them as my babies because I truly love them. I've work with them for 4 years and I've grown to love them. They're not the only one I love. More and more each day I find myself falling more and more for Mr. Jackson. He's so charming and sweet; His smile is to die for, it's that gorgeous. I never really told him because I don't want to ruin a great friendship we've built. You should also know that I'm best friends with Janet. We've been besties since high school, then I danced in a lot of her videos. I stopped dancing and got into education. I love kids so much, I think they are what keeps me going. Michael's also the same way, we share a lot of things in common. Sometimes I wanna tell him how I feel, but he would never go for anyone like me. I mean I must be ugly because I've been single for sooo long. When I go out on dates, men seem turned off by my personality. I can't be that weird, I enjoy talking about the world and what we should do to keep it going. I guess men aren't into that, they just love talking about your boobs and how sexy you are. Michael's not like that, he understands me. He was the first person to actually tell me I'm beautiful. I don't believe him though, I guess it's my low self-esteem kicking in. Like I said earlier, I'm best friends with Janet. She's the one who recommended me to Michael. I never told her about me liking him because I know she will be mad at me so I always kept it to myself. One day I went to the set of her new video Feedback. I sat and watched until she went on break, then we went back to her trailer. Every time we're together she always brings up my personal life._

Janet hugs me and says Thanks for coming girl

"No problem"

'So what have you been up to?'

'Jan, you know I tutor 's kids what else am I going to do?'

Janet frowns" Eww stop calling him that, he told me he hates it when you call him that. You make him sound old'

'Well sorry'

'Don't apologize to me tell that to Michael. But I wasn't talking about that in the first place.'

'Then what were you talking about?'

'Girl you know what I'm talking about.(nudges me)Did you find a boyfriend yet?'

I roll my eyes and say 'Oh my goodness, you ask me that every time we meet.'

'Soo...'

'And I'm gonna give you the same answer every time.'

'Girl you need to get out and party at least try.'

'I've given up I can't find anybody.'

'Well I got a solution for you.'

'What exactly is that?'

'Okay don't get mad, but I signed you up to this website.'

'WHAT!'I yelled Jan are you crazy?'

'Calm down. Okay I signed you up and for about a week I've been talking to this guy for you, acting like you.'

Still yelling'WHAT THE HELL JAN.'

'He seems pretty nice, I showed him a picture of you and he said you are gorgeous. But I think he's a little weird because he uses Michael's picture as a default.'

'This guy seems like a crazed maniac.'

'He's not, He kinda reminds me of Michael. Look I'll go get my laptop and show you the messages.'

_What the hell has this girl gotten me into? I can't believe she would do that to me. She finally came back with her laptop and went on to the website. I was reading through those messages and the guy seemed pretty nice...a little too nice and come to find out, his name was Michael too. But the only thing that's creeping me out is why is he using Michael's pictures? I mean he can't be that bad looking to use someone else pictures. I just ignored it and kept on reading. He was all I was looking for in a man. He was sweet and charming, he cared about the world and all that good stuff. I think I like this guy, but I have to watch out for him also, because it's just the internet, anybody can say and be what they want._

'Oh girl look you're in luck.'

'What do you mean?'

'Look he just got online.'

Panicking 'Oh god what do I say, what do I do?'

'Just be yourself.'

'Ugh I hate you soo much for doing this.'

Janet giggles and says 'I love you too. Look my break is over so I'll see you when I get back.'

'Okay.'

'Have fun.'

_I sat in Jan's trailer with just the laptop. I don't know what to say or what to do if this guy starts talking to me. But like Jan said I just have to do is be myself. I hope I'm ready for this._

Yeah I know this sucked big time and I'm thinking about discontinuing it already ,but if you liked it you can review

THANKS!

XOXO naomijkb


End file.
